Gossip Stone
Gossip Stones are statues that the player will find scattered throughout Hyrule in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. If the player has equipped the Lens of Truth, then Link will be able to know what they're saying by slashing them with his sword. Almost every single one has a different message (excluding some that are found in similar locations, such as grottoes). If Link is not in possession of the Lens of Truth, then the Gossip Stone will simply tell the time of day (note: which is not the real time, but rather the time in Hyrule). However, if you play a song in front of the Gossip Stone, one of multiple different things will occur depending on what song you played. Usually the information is valuable and will give the player tips. List of Gossip Stone messages Hyrule Castle -- Stones: 3 *"They say that if you get close to a butterfly while holding a Deku Stick in your hands, something good will happen." *"They say that, contrary to her elegant image, Princess Zelda of Hyrule Castle is actually a tomboy!" *"They say that you may find something new in dungeons you have already finished." Desert Colossus -- Stones: 1 *"They say that the treasure you can earn in the Gerudos Training Ground is not as great as you'd expect, given its difficulty!" Kakariko Village -- Stones: 1 *"They say that there is a secret near a tree in Kakariko Village." Death Mountain -- Stones: 1 *"They say that Biggoron's Sword is super-sharp and will never break." Death Mountain Crater -- Stones: 1 *"They say that Medigoron didn't really think about his own size so his store is really cramped." Goron City -- Stones: 2 *"They say that there is a secret around the entrance to Gerudo Valley." *"They say that Ganondorf is not satisfied with ruling only the Gerudo and aims to conquer all of Hyrule!" Lost Woods -- Stones: 1 *"They say that when non-fairy folk enter the Lost Woods they become monsters." Sacred Forest Meadow -- Stones: 3 *"They say that it's possible to find a total of 100 Gold Skulltulas throughout Hyrule." *"They say that the strange owl, Kaepora Gaebora, may look big and heavy, but its character is rather lighthearted." *"They say that the owl named Kaepora Gaebora is the reincarnation of an Ancient Sage." Kokiri Forest -- Stones: 3 *"They say that the small holes in the ground that you can find all over Hyrule make perfect breathing ground for bugs." *"They say that the Kokiri are always followed by small fairies." *"They say that one Kokiri has left the forest, and he is still alive!" Zora's River -- Stones: 2 *"They say that Princess Zelda's nanny is actually one of the Shekiah, who many thought had died out." *"They say that there is a man who can always be found running around Hyrule Field." Zora's Domain -- Stones: 1 *"They say that players who select HOLD option for Z-Targeting are the real Zelda players!" Lord Jabu Jabu's Shrine -- Stones: 2 *"They say that there is a secret near the lone tree which is not far from the river in the North-West part of Hyrule field." *"They say that you can swim faster by continually pressing B." Gerudo Valley -- Stones: 1 *"They say that the thief named Nabooru, who haunts this area, is a Gerudo." Lake Hylia -- Stones: 3 *""They say that that there's a secret on the road to Lake Hylia."" *"They say that Ruto, the Zora Princess who is known for her selfish nature, likes a certain boy..." *"They say that the chicken lady goes to the lake side laboratory to study how to make pocket sized cuccos." Dodongo's Cavern -- Stones: 1 *"They say that Gerudos worship Ganondorf like a god." Hyrule Field -- Stones: 2 *"They say that there is a switch you can only activate by using the spin attack." *"They say that the horse Ganondorf rides is a solid black Gerudo stallion." Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:Sheikah magic